Um homem para se amar
by Gemini-sama
Summary: Shaka sai do santuario e vai viajar para se isolar, pensar um pouco na vida e esquecer seu amor...mas sera que irão deixar? Muita coisa pode acontecer... Yaoi e mais pra frente pode ter limao..que dizer lemon! Reviews ajuda 8D
1. Meu amigo

Um homem para se amar

Bom... Cavaleiros do zodíaco não é nosso...mas se fosse seria tão bom...hãããã...aham...mas infelizmente pertence ao Kurumada

Legenda:

"blábláblá"... pensamento

(blábláblá)... complementos

(_blábláblá_)... comentários cretinos das autoras (_se tiver algum.. iihh esse é o primeiro... _)

¹Essa fic foi inspirada num filme que eu vi..eu vou falar o nome do filme só no final da fic, se não perde a graça quem já viu, mas também quem souber que filme que é tudo bem, porque eu não vou usar tudo da historia do filme...hua²²²²...ah só uma dica o titulo da fic não é o mesmo que o do filme, mas foi tirado do filme também

²Posso dizer também que essa fic tem um "pouco" () de inspiração das fics da Madame Verlaine..(baba ovo... ei eu não sou não, só to falando a verdade... sei... ela provavelmente nem vai ler... é mesmo porque a fics que vocês escrevem pelo amor de Zeus!... ah cala boca... cala boca morreu quem manda na minha boca, só eu... justamente quem manda na sua boca sou eu...nhaaaa droga..-.-')

Capitulo 1 - Meu amigo

Mu estava dirigindo um Audi conversível preto (_sonho meeuu_), o vento batia em seus cabelos lavandas, estava com um óculos escuro o que o deixava muito encantador. Estava acompanhado de um garoto mais ou menos da mesma idade, tinha cabelos longos de tom castanhos alourados e olhos azuis.

Era umas 9 horas da manha e o sol iluminava a Grécia, estavam indo na direção do santuário, Mu havia passado mais uma noite fora com seu namorado, todos no santuário sabiam que eles namoravam, e não era só ele, haviam vários casais, e muitos eram casais homo como eles, por isso nem falavam nada. Parou o carro no estacionamento que tinha perto da arena. Eles ainda treinavam, apesar das guerras terem acabado, mas era para se prevenirem para se caso outra guerra viesse de surpresa, eles estariam prontos e também porque já estavam acostumados com aquela vida de treinos. Treinavam um dia sim, um dia não, mas se não quisessem ir não eram obrigados, nunca treinavam de fins de semana, eram usados pra sair, se divertir ou namorar. Nem todos seguiam essa linha, Shaka era o único que treinava todo dia, quando não treinava na arena treinava em sua casa. No começo ele treinava também de fim de semana, mas agora ele desistiu, agora ele meditava, nem Kamus treinava tanto, mas também não saia tanto quanto os outros, o que conseqüentemente fazia Miro ficar em casa, mas não era sempre que o francês conseguia prender Miro em casa, nem a ele mesmo. Os treinamentos estavam fazendo muito bem para Shaka porque além de mantê-lo ocupado, seu corpo estava ganhando músculos e tomando uma forma muito tentadora. Mu olhava para ele enquanto atravessava a arena, ele estava usando uma calça branca de treino e sua túnica estava largada na arquibancada, corria de baixo daquele Sol, que apesar de cedo, já era ardido. Embora estar suado e corado por causa do Sol, estava tão bonito quanto vestia suas maravilhosas túnicas...

Elemento: Ele tá bem? Ele é louco de treinar com um sol desse?

Mu: Você não conhece bem o Shaka, apesar de não precisar treinar, ele continua se dedicando todos os dias, faça neve, ou sol...eu queria saber por que todo virginiano tem que ser teimoso, né Póllux? - rindo

Póllux: Teimoso é? Pelo mesmo motivo que todo ariano tem que ser cabeça dura...

Mu: Eu não só cabeça dura... - fingindo estar bravo

Póllux: Não magina...eu que sou...

Mu: É mesmo - os dois riram e Mu abraçou o namorado pela cintura

Póllux: Ei você não vai falar com ele?

Mu: Ahm... é melhor não, ele tá bravo comigo e eu nem sei por que?

Póllux: O que você fez agora?

Mu: Eiii! Porque a culpa sempre tem que ser minha? Eu não faço nada é todos dizem que a culpa é minha - disse fazendo biquinho

Póllux: E manhoso também... desculpa amor, mas porque você não fala com ele depois com mais calma, e pergunta porque ele tá bravo com você?

Mu: Boa idéia! - dando um estalinho em Póllux e subindo com ele para casa de Áries...

Os dois tomaram o café da manhã e depois do banho foram dormir um pouco, foram não, Póllux foi, por que Mu não dormia acompanhado, talvez fosse algum trauma, mas nunca conseguira dormir quando havia outra pessoa na mesma cama que ele. Talvez seja por culpa do tempo que passou sozinho em Jamiel, onde sua única companhia era seu pupilo Kiki, ele nunca entendeu esse problema que tinha. Aproveitou enquanto Póllux dormia para ir falar com Shaka, subia as escadarias que iam para casa de touro estava cansando, mas não desistiria agora que tinha criado coragem para ir falar com Shaka, queria saber o porque seu melhor amigo desde a infância estava bravo com ele, começou a pensar no que falaria, sempre fora fácil falar com Shaka pois eram muito íntimos não tinham nenhuma vergonha quando estavam sozinhos, sem querer se pegou pensando no corpo de Shaka que estava bem mais malhado e bem mais gostoso, balançou a cabeça, parecia os pervertidos do Santuário, apesar de falarem que ele também era, pois antes ficava com uma pessoa a cada semana, não porque queria, mas sim porque quando ele não dormia na mesma cama achavam que ele era muito rude e normalmente terminavam com ele, ou então, ele mesmo não conseguia continuar um relacionamento e terminava antes que este se tornasse algo mais sério, mas não podia pensar no corpo de Shaka desse jeito tão... depravado, porque tinha namorado e Shaka era seu amigo...

Entrou na casa de Touro, estava um silêncio total pensou que Deba estava dormindo, ou tinha saído, mas quando sentiu um cheirinho gostoso de comida entendeu porque a casa tava quieta. Passou pela cozinha e viu Deba preparando seu almoço, disse um "oi" para ele. Deba o convidou para comer, e ele educadamente recusou, saiu da casa e começou a subir as escadarias de Gêmeos pensando se iria agüentar até chagar a casa de virgem..

Chegando na casa de Gêmeos encontrou Kanon e Saga brincando para ver quem acertava o amendoim na boca do outro...

Saga: Oi Mu!

Kanon: tudo bem?

Mu: tudo e com vocês?

Saga e Kanon: tudo bem também...

Mu: bom eu vou indo, depois eu falo com vocês...

Kanon: Vai visitar o Shaka?

Mu: Ahm...vou falar com ele...

Saga: Mas ele não tava bravo com você?

Mu: É isso que eu vou ver...

Kanon: E vai deixar seu namorado sozinho..

Saga: Para ir falar com Shaka?

Mu: Sim qual é o problema?

Kanon: Bom, sei lá... pode passar alguém muito tarado, e roubar seu namorado...

Saga: Ih Kanon relaxa, o Mu não tá preocupado com o namorado, tá preocupado com amante!

Mu: O Shaka não é meu amante!

Saga: Kanon, você ouviu eu dizer que o Shaka era amante dele?

Kanon: Não...

Saga: Acho que então a carapuça serviu...

Mu: Que vontade de esganar vocês dois...

Kanon: Porque? Nós não falamos nada...quem falo foi você

Saga: não sei porque vocês dois não admitem que se amam..

Mu: nós somos somente amigos...

Saga e Kanon: sei...

Mu: aff...eu vou indo...tchau pra vocês

Saga: Tchau Mu!

Kanon: Manda um beijo pro Shakinha, por nós... na boca tá? - Mu nem respondeu parou e o olhou de canto, querendo matar Kanon.

As outras duas estavam vazias então passou sem nenhum incomodo chegou em virgem morrendo de sono, a conversa que tinha tido com os gêmeos ainda latejava em sua cabeça...

Mu: Palhaços...

Entrou na casa de Shaka e não o encontrou lá, não estava meditando porque não sentia seu cosmo aumentar como era normal acontecer quando se concentrava para meditar, talvez estivesse tomando banho, resolveu esperar um pouco para ver se ele aparecia. Olhou em volta a casa exatamente igual a antes das guerras e de quando eles ainda eram só aprendizes, ele conservou a casa exatamente igual ao que seu mestre Yoros tinha deixado, ele não era indiano, mas Shaka sempre gostou do estilo de seu mestre, ele sempre o admirou em tudo...na verdade não era seu mestre, e sim sua mestra, mas nem todo mundo lá sabia disso, ele e Shaka eram os únicos entre os aprendizes que sabiam disso, pois sempre andavam juntos. Mu começou a relembrar daquela época boa que tudo era maravilhoso, não tinham preocupações, nem tarefas, nada importava, nem os treinamentos que deviam ser rigorosos escapava de uma zoninha de vez em quando...

Sentiu os olhos pesarem, Shaka estava demorando muito, começou a andar pela casa para não dormir no sofá e depois ele brigar com ele de novo, Shaka ultimamente estava muito nervoso, então não queria piorar as coisas. Foi até uma estante onde tinha varias coisas, mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi as fotos, Shaka gostava de fotos, mas ele sempre guardava em álbuns, não gostava de deixá-los em exposição para todos que fossem em sua casa vissem.

Olhava as fotos se lembrando do dia de que cada uma foi tirada, começou a rir quando viu uma foto que o Miro tirou onde ele, Shaka e o Kamus estavam com a boca suja de chocolate, tinham uns 6 anos e estavam fazendo campeonato de quem comia mais bolo.

Mu: Foi um dia muito divertido - ainda relembrando do dia - quer dizer nem tanto... - sorriu

Fazer o campeonato foi divertido, mas não foi nada divertido quando eles começaram a passar mal...

Passava olhando foto por foto, até chegar numa que não via faz tempo, parou olhando intensamente para esta, pegou para olhar mais de perto e sorriu. Adorava aquela foto ela era especial, como o dia em que foi tirada, foi no mesmo ano da foto do campeonato. Na foto estava deitado de bruços em cima dos braços cruzados estava feliz e olhando para cima, onde Shaka estava deitado, com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos que estavam apoiadas em sua cabeça, ele estava sorrindo.. era um sorriso contagiante, bonito, sincero, desejava que ele sorrisse assim mais vezes...

Suspirou e deixou a foto na estante, estava mais alegre e disposto a falar com Shaka só que ele não aparecia na sala, resolveu ir procurá-lo. O primeiro lugar onde foi procurar foi no quarto, pensou que talvez ele estivesse dormindo, entrou no quarto e não o encontrou lá, ele podia estar tomando banho, mas também não ouviu barulho de água...

O ultimo lugar que ele pensou em que Shaka podia estar era o jardim das arvores gêmeas ou no templo que tinha na casa, no lugar do quarto de sua mestra. Primeiro foi até o jardim da casa de virgem, ele também não tava lá, então foi até o templo ele tinha que estar lá...

Atravessou o grande corredor indo até o final, onde antes era o quarto de Yoros, a porta ficava sempre aberta, mas tinha um pano branco, como uma cortina, que não deixava ver muita coisa dentro do aposento. Adentrou de vagar o quarto enorme, tinha vários almofadões e almofadas no chão, quantas guerras já não fizeram com elas, Yoros às vezes até entrava no meio, no canto esquerdo havia um armário era embutido por isso não aparecia tanto, a maioria das coisas dela estava lá. Fora o armário, havia um a sua frente onde tinha a outra parte dos pertences dela, Shaka fazia questão e guardá-los e cuidá-los, no centro do canto esquerdo, ao lado do armário, havia uma grande estatua do Buda a estatua era o que impedia que alguém percebesse o armário se não entrasse no quarto, no lado oposto a estatua havia o tapete vermelho, a única coisa que tinha tirado do quarto foi a cama para no lugar colocar o tapete que era fofo e muito bonito e em cima dele estava Shaka que vestia uma calça azul e deixava seu corpo perfeito a mostra, estava em posição de lótus, mas não estava meditando, sabia disso por três motivos. Primeiro: quando Shaka meditava, ele sempre elevava seu cosmo. Segundo: ele estava em lótus, mas não estava reto como sempre ficava, estava jogado num almofadão. Terceiro: Ele não tinha sentido sua presença, denunciando que estava pensando em algo e que estava totalmente absorto a este pensamento. Mas no que estaria pensando, nunca vira Shaka tão desconcentrado assim, não sabia nem o que fazer num momento desse...

Mu: Ahm... Shaka? - falou receoso

Shaka abriu os olhos com o susto, não sabia que Mu estava o observando.

Shaka: Mu? O que você tá fazendo aqui? - voltando a fechar os olhos

Mu: É que eu preciso falar com você... - se sentou na poltrona que havia do seu lado direito, ficando de lado para Shaka

Shaka: Sobre? - disse seco

Mu: Eu quero saber porque você está bravo comigo?

Shaka: Eu? Bravo? Imagina... você deve tá sonhando - irônico

Mu: É? Então porque você tá sendo tão agressivo desse jeito?

Shaka (suspirou): Olha Mu desculpa, mas eu acho que eu to ficando velho, não é nada pessoal você sabe que eu sempre te... adorei e vou continuar te adorando até o fim da minha vida..

Mu (sorrindo): Que bom Shaka! Eu estava tão preocupado em te perder - levantou-se e foi até o tapete ajoelhando-se ao se lado - eu não sei que faria sem a sua amizade - e o abraça - se qualquer dia eu fizer algo errado, ou que você não goste, me fale tá bom?

Shaka: Está bem.. - disse o abraçando-o também

Mu (afastando-se um pouco para olhá-lo nos olhos): Então você não está mais bravo comigo?

Shaka: Acho que eu nunca estive, eu não consigo ficar bravo com você - disse apoiando a cabeça no seu peito.

Mu: que bom... - beija sua cabeça sentindo o aroma de seus cabelos.

Então senta encostando-se à almofada e puxando Shaka junto, fazendo-o se apoiar em seu peito, ficaram lá por um bom tempo, Mu aproveitou para conhecer as novas formas do amigo, enquanto este brincava com uma mecha do seu cabelo, como sempre gostara de fazer...

Mu: Você tem treinado bastante, pode se notar só de olhar...

Shaka: É mesmo, mas eu não estou treinando tanto quanto antes...

Mu: Hum, você deve tá mais fortes do que todos nós...

Shaka: Também não é pra tanto..

Mu: É, mas se você continuar assim vai passar a gente ainda!

Shaka: Vocês estão bobeando, tão dormindo...

Mu: É! E você tá treinando de mais - os dois sorriram

Mu então só agora percebeu que ele estava deitado com Shaka e ainda não tinha saído correndo, mas talvez seja pelos anos de convivência dele com Shaka, era normal quando crianças deitarem juntos, dormirem juntos e etc...mas também podia ser pelo motivo que não estava literalmente deitado com Shaka, ele não tinha se deitado mais com ele depois de Jamiel, Shaka é única pessoa com quem dividiu a cama sem nunca fazer nada de mais, esqueceu isso e se lembrou das fotos na estante dele...

Mu: Eu vi as fotos lá sala, foi bom relembrar do nosso passado...

Shaka: É elas estavam esquecidas lá no álbum. Eu resolvi colocar elas lá, para que sempre que eu tiver saudades, eu irei lá relembra da nossa infância. E também elas são muito especiais para ficarem guardadas no álbum!

Mu: Também acho...- bocejou

Shaka: Que foi...tá com sono?

Mu: Aham...eu não dormi essa noite.

Shaka: Ah entendo - disse se sentando - se você quiser pode dormir lá no meu quarto ou aqui se preferir...

Mu: Ok, mas - disse se sentando também e empurrando Shaka caindo em cima dele - só que eu só durmo aqui com uma condição.

Shaka: (erguendo a sobrancelha): Qual?

Mu: Se você me der um sorriso, igual da foto do meu aniversario de 6 anos...

Shaka (sorrindo): Aquela ultima foto?

Mu: Essa mesmo!

Shaka não agüentou e sorriu ao lembrar daquele dia, realmente havia sido um dia muito especial...

Mu: Assim está bem melhor! - disse beijando o rosto de Shaka, para depois se levantar e ajudar o indiano se levantar também.

Shaka: Vamos, eu vou te emprestar um pijama para dormir.. - andando até a porta

Mu: Sério que você vai se incomodar com isso? - o acompanhando

Shaka: Claro!

Mu: Se não der muito trabalho pra você...

Shaka: É só uma roupa não irá dar trabalho nenhum

Mu: Mesmo?

Shaka: Mesmo mesmo!

Mu: Então tá eu vou acreditar em você...

Shaka deu uma calça verde, ela era larga e de tecido leve para Mu não ficar com calor, ele esperou Mu se trocar sentado na cama, quando ele saiu do banheiro disse

Shaka: Realmente você fica muito bem de verde.. - olhando-o

Mu: É? - perguntou olhando pro lado e se vendo no espelho

Shaka: Aham... combina com seus olhos... que são belíssimos

Mu: É, e os seus que também são belíssimos, estão escondidos... eu não gosto de ver você com os olhos fechados - disse olhando-o também

Shaka sorriu e começou a abrir os olhos

Shaka: Assim tá melhor?

Mu: Bem melhor, você tem olhos azuis muito bonitos não devia andar com eles fechados... - com um sorriso

Shaka: Eu sei, mas você sabe né? - sorrindo de lado

Mu: Sei... já sei, mas você não precisa deixar eles todo tempo fechados né? - um pouco indignado

Shaka: Não.. - disse sorrindo - eu vou sair pra você dormir - se levantou pra sair, mas Mu o impediu pulando na cama, segurando e puxando-o de volta.

Mu: Nada disso, agora que você abriu os olhos vai embora? - fazendo-o olhar pra ele

Shaka: Você vai ficar olhando para meus olhos ou vai dormir? - ergueu as sobrancelhas

Mu: Ahm... agora você me pegou eu não sei o que fazer... - coçando a cabeça como se estivesse pensando

Shaka: Tá vendo é melhor eu sair pra você dormir

Mu: Já sei eu só durmo se você ficar fazendo cafuné - fazendo carinha de criança

Shaka: Mu você não é mais uma criança... - tentando impor uma voz séria

Mu: Ah eu sou sim vai...por favor, ficaaaa - fazendo biquinho.

Shaka (rindo): Tá bom...

Shaka sentou e encostou-se num travesseiro, pegou um outro do lado e colocou em suas pernas para Mu se deitar, ficou lá por um bom tempo fazendo carinho na cabeça de Mu até este adormecer se pudesse ficaria mais, mas não podia, tinha algo a fazer. Levantou cuidadosamente o travesseiro e saiu de baixo dele, tirou o travesseiro em que estava encostado, colocando perto de si e levanto a cabeça de Mu para ajeitar o travesseiro, para depois ajeitar Mu também, ele não era mais tão pesado para Shaka, não quanto antes...cobriu-o com o lençol e ficou olhando-o lá por alguns instantes, viu ele se mexer e abraçar o travesseiro que tinha deixado lá, estranhou afinal Mu não dormia com ninguém na mesma cama, então pensou que ele gostasse de ficar livre sem nada por perto, não conseguia entender aquela atitude do ariano, acabou pensando também que fosse pelo motivo dele estar acostumado com ele desde pequeno, afinal viu que ele não se incomodava tanto em ficar deitado com ele, e também era a única explicação que tinha conseguido pensar. Arrumou as coisas para quando Mu acordasse, se quisesse tomar banho ou comer..procurou um papel e uma caneta e começou a escrever.. quando termino colocou o papel em cima da mesa. Foi até seu quarto deu mais uma olhada em Mu, que estava sorrindo, abriu o armário e pegou sua mala que já estava pronta para a viagem. Saiu sem fazer barulho e sem olhar pra trás... com medo de não conseguir partir..

Shaka: Até um algum dia Mu...

Yoros segundo um site dos cavaleiros seria o possível nome do cavaleiro de virgem da geração antiga, mas como o desenho (que tem os 12 da geração antiga), nem a historia dos antigos saint é oficial, não posso afirmar nada, e segundo o site os dois cavaleiros (de virgem e de câncer) mascarados seriam amazonas...bom o francês que desenhou isso é no mínimo bem criativo...e como não tem muita coisa sobre o passado dos cavaleiros eu to usando essa idéia..

N/A's: Essa fic tá armazenada no meu pc desde mais ou menos fevereiro quando eu vi o filme e decidi agora continuá-la. Bom ela é pra eu passar o tempo enquanto a senhorita Poke não passa os outros fics que eu tenho que digita..TT..pior que são três..ou até quatro se bobear...oh tem caa...noix...novas..e se ela fez..o presente do Mu e se não fez esse fica como um presente nosso (meu, da Poke e do Shakinha) pra ele...

Os 3: Muzinhooo meu carneirinho fofinhooo parabénsss!

Ps: Quem esta esperando para saber o que é afinal a porcaria do Yaoi goiaba (se alguém estiver esperando) eu vou colocar no cap 13 de Cavaleiros a avessas..então quem não quiser não precisa ler aquela porcaria (nossa porcaria querida )

Ps2: E se tiver algo errado, ou alguma coisa do gênero desculpe-me...e a pecinha atrás da tela e do teclado...auauhhua..acho que deu pra entender..xP


	2. Eu não sei amar?

Um homem para se amar

Bom... Cavaleiros do zodíaco não é nosso...mas se fosse seria tão bom...aham...mas infelizmente pertence ao Kurumada

Legenda:

'blábláblá'... fala

"blábláblá"... pensamento

(blábláblá)... complementos

(_blábláblá_)... comentários cretinos das autoras

Capitulo 2 - Eu não sei amar?

...0o...Oo...o0...oO...

Mu abriu os olhos lentamente, tivera um sonho estranho, ficou deitado pensando e tentando achar um significado para aquele sonho..

Uma criança, sentada num jardim imenso, estava brincando com seus bonequinhos de chumbo, era um dia claro e muito bonito. Um homem se aproxima da criança e senta ao seu lado

'Oi moço. Quer brincar?' - oferecendo os bonequinhos em sua mão

'Adoraria, mas antes eu posso fazer uma pergunta?' - aceitando o boneco

'Você já fez uma, agora podemos brincar?' - pergunta sorrindo

O homem começou a rir...

'Você é muito inteligente, Mu! Mas não era essa pergunta que eu queria fazer, é uma pergunta mais difícil.'

'Como você sabe meu nome?'

'Contaram-me..'

'A tá! Mas qual é a pergunta difícil?'

'Mu, o que é amor pra você?'

'Amor? Eu não sei... - o menino pensou um pouco - É a palavra que meu mestre Shion vive falando pro tio Dohko!' - o homem riu um pouco da resposta sincera do pequeno, realmente ele não estava preparado para saber o que era o amor.

'Vamos brincar?'

'Vamos!' - disse o pequeno, contente.

'Depois nós conversaremos mais sobre isso'

'Tá!'

Mu sentou-se na cama, duvidas iam surgindo em sua cabeça. Por que daquele sonho? Qual era seu significado? Quem era aquele homem? Levantou-se e pegou a toalha que Shaka tinha deixado para ele tomar banho. Depois falaria com ele, ele era sábio, devia ter alguma resposta para seu sonho estranho.

Sentiu-se melhor depois de tomar um banho maravilhoso, mas não conseguia deixar de pensar no sonho. Vestiu suas roupas e uma cueca que Shaka havia lhe emprestado, sorriu vendo que ela lhe servia, mesmo depois da adolescência continuavam iguais e provavelmente ia ser assim para sempre.

Saiu do quarto procurando por Shaka que não respondia, também não conseguia sentir seu cosmo, era segunda vez que isso acontecia.

Passou pela cozinha e viu o almoço preparado, sentiu água na boca só de sentir o cheiro da comida, pensou em esperar Shaka, mas como só viu um prato pensou que talvez Shaka já tivesse almoçado, se serviu e começou a comer...

Estava procurando um guardanapo quando viu a carta que Shaka havia deixado na mesa, empurrando prato para o lado e abrindo a carta para ler.

Mu,

Você deve, ou devia, estar me procurando, mas quando você ler essa carta eu estarei longe. Eu sei que eu devia ter te contado antes dessa viagem, e acredite, eu quase o fiz. Mas eu não tive coragem, pois sei que você me faria ficar, como nunca tive coragem para contar as coisas para você...pelo menos não todas. Agora isso não importa, e sim que eu preciso de um tempo longe do santuário, longe de tudo, até de você. Athena estava ficando preocupada comigo e com o meu excesso de treino, mas eu não podia deixar de treinar, era a única maneira que eu encontrei para ocupar minha mente... e meu coração.

Mas agora que eu estou longe, será melhor assim. Eu descansarei e depois eu irei até meu país para ver como estão as coisas por lá. Provavelmente eu não irei voltar tão cedo, mas eu sentirei saudades sua. Você sempre foi meu melhor amigo e nós nunca nos separamos, mas de uns tempos pra cá é isso que vem acontecendo, infelizmente. Nunca esqueça que eu te adoro e sempre adorarei.

Seja feliz com o Póllux.

Shaka

Agora Mu não entendia mais nada, primeiro foi sonho. Agora essa súbita viagem de Shaka, e essa carta que ele tinha deixado. Estava tudo muito estranho e a carta denunciava isso, queria explicações, ia fazer ele falar tudo que ele não teve coragem, explicar esse negócio de treinar para ocupar a mente e o coração, mas ele não estava lá para responder. Ele estava sofrendo? E não foi falar com ele? Ou então, porque não conversou com ele sobre o afastamento deles? Realmente Shaka estava estranho... Mu não pode impedir uma lágrima de cair, ao pensar que não ia vê-lo de novo, tão brevemente, por sua culpa! Sabia o que fazer. Levantou-se, guardou a carta no bolso, arrumou a casa de virgem e a fechou.

'Eu não disse á vocês que ele viria?'

'Sabe-tudo.'

'Sou mesmo!'

'Cabeça-dura?'

'Tanto quanto você...'

'Vocês não têm jeito né?' - rindo

'Desculpe Athena'

'Tudo bem'

Ouve-se a porta abrindo e o cavaleiro de Áries vindo em passos longos e rápidos até os três.

'Athena! Mestres! - reverencia - para onde o Shaka foi?'

'Ele pediu sigilo Mu. Perdoe-me'

'Mas.. eu preciso falar com ele... é muito importante! - seus olhos estavam umedecidos'

'Shion, Dohko? O que vocês acham?'

'Bem, Athena, ele disse que é importante. O Shaka não irá ficar bravo então, pois foi uma emergência, não é mesmo Mu?'

'Sim!'

'Se for assim, eu não vejo nenhum problema também.'

'Muito bem, Mu você conhece Loutra?'

'Que fica em Kythnos!'

'Exatamente. Ele está na casa da fundação Kido. O Shion pode descer com você e lhe passar melhor as informações'

'Muito obrigado Athena'

'Não me agradeça. Agradeça a eles.. - apontando para os mestres que estavam sentados ao lado dela'

'Obrigado mestres!'

'Sempre ás ordens baixinho!'

'Só faço o que acho certo. Vamos Mu'

'Vamos...'

'Só uma coisa - ele se vira para Dohko - sabichão!'

'É a convivência!' - antes que Shion se virasse de novo

Shion riu alto e Mu sorriu ao ver a cena, nunca vira o mestre tão feliz como agora. Então lembrou o que tinha falado no sonho, para o tal homem "Amor? Eu não sei... é a palavra que meu mestre Shion vive falando pro tio Dohko!". Não tinha duvida de que os mestres se amavam, mas não sabia o que realmente era o amor. Sentia-se estúpido, sabia e ao mesmo tempo, não sabia seu significado. Tanto que não soube responder a pergunta do homem estranho.

"Aquilo era um sonho, e eu era uma criança! Ou continuo sendo..."

Os dois arianos desceram as casas, enquanto Shion falava como chegar na casa de praia, Mu escutava tudo com atenção. Chegando em casa, encontraram Póllux acordado e arrumado..

'Oi'

'Oi'

'Conseguiu falar com Shaka?'

'Ahm... é eu falei, mas...'

'Não se acertaram?'

'Sim e não'

'Acho que eu entendi, eu o vi indo embora. Ele estava triste, você falou algo para ele?'

'Eu...eu...não sei'

'O Shaka foi embora porque precisa de umas férias' - disse sem emoção na voz

'É mesmo, ele está precisando... bom Mu, eu vou embora.'

'Eu te levo em casa...'

'Pode deixar que eu o levo! Faça suas malas e vá viajar'

'Pra onde você vai?'

'Vou para tentar conversar com Shaka. Ele está com algum problema e eu como amigo tenho que ajudá-lo'

'Boa viagem!'

'Obrigado'

Eles se despediram, então Póllux sai pela porta da casa de Áries, mas Shion ainda permanece lá.

'Mu, se você não quiser machucar o Shaka, fale com o coração. Faça uma boa viagem, meu pequeno' - abraçou seu pupilo ternamente.

'Obrigado Shion'

Mu preparou tudo rapidamente e logo rumava a Kythnos. Depois de 6 horas de viagem chegou à cidade e pegou um carro de aluguel, mas estava detraído, pensativo. Não viu quando um carro desgovernado vinha em sua direção, quando acordou era tarde demais para tentar desviar.

O telefone toca e uma pessoa o atende

'Alô?'

'Alô, Shaka?'

'Sim é ele. Athena? Algum problema?'

'Sim, Shaka eu tenho uma má notícia para você.'

'Que notícia?'

'O Mu sofreu um acidente...'

'O Mu? O que? O que aconteceu com ele?' - aflito

'Eu não sei direito, é por isso que eu estou te ligando.'

'Como assim? Eu não estou entendendo!'

'Eu quero te pedir para ir até o hospital principal da cidade, você pode fazer isso, por favor?'

'Claro, mas eu ainda não entendi direito.'

'Por que o Mu está em Kythnos'

'Como? Ele está aqui?'

'É, ele foi atrás de você'

'Mas ele sabia que eu estava aqui?'

'Sabia porque eu contei, desculpa Shaka.'

'Entendo, não se preocupe Athena, eu irei ver com está o Mu. Quando eu tiver noticias eu ligo.'

'Muito obrigada Shaka, por favor, não deixe de ligar.'

'Fique tranqüila.'

'Tentarei, até mais Shaka.'

'Até mais, Athena.'

Shaka saiu correndo, pegou a chave de seu carro e foi até o hospital. Queria ver se Mu estava bem.

'É, por favor, eu queria informações sobre a entrada de um paciente.'

'Qual é o nome dele?'

'Mu' - a recepcionista o olhou, intrigada.

'Mu?'

'É Mu. De cabelo lilás, duas pintinhas na testa, sabe?'

'A sei, o estrangeiro, como pude me esquecer dele...'

'Eu posso saber como ele está?'

'Claro. Suba no oitavo andar e procure pelo doutor Mikako, só que antes você precisa deixar seu nome e pegar o crachá.'

'Está bem, meu nome é Shaka.'

'Gostei do seu nome, é bonito igual a seus olhos' - Shaka apenas sorri sem graça. Logicamente, ele estava de olhos abertos, até porque estranhariam se ele andasse ou então se fosse pego dirigindo de olhos fechados.

A recepcionista anota o seu nome e lhe entrega um crachá de visitante, Shaka pega e agradece. Sobe até o andar indicado, chegando, pergunta a uma enfermeira sobre o doutor Mikako e ela pede para ele esperar numa salinha que fica ao lado do balcão onde estava.

Ele se senta no sofá baixinho do hospital, fecha os olhos e espera pelo médico.

Ele escuta a voz de Mu, achou que estava ficando louco ou que estava ouvindo coisas demais, continuou sentado no sofá. Mas não conseguiu permanecer de olhos fechados, pois logo em seguida ouviu de novo a voz de Mu, ele parecia cantar algo, com uma voz meio embriagada, levantou-se rapidamente e foi até o corredor, as enfermeiras não estavam lá, olhou para o lado e viu Mu andar cambaleando até ele, ele estava com uma faixa na cabeça

'Shaka! Meu amigo, quanto tempo!' - ele parecia feliz, mas sonolento.

'Mu! O você está fazendo a... '- Mu o abraça

'Shaka...aquelas enfermeiras más querem me prender na cama, eu precisava falar com você...' - não se agüentando nas pernas

'Depois você fala, agora você vai dormir e descansar' - segurando-o para não cair.

'Não eu quero ficar aqui com você' - abraçando-o mais forte

'Amanhã você fala com ele, agora você tem que dormir!' - duas enfermeiras aparecem por trás de Mu

'Vamos mocinho...' - ambas pegam Mu pelos ombros. Shaka se oferece para ajudar, mas elas dizem que não precisava, apesar de Mu não querer sair, não foi difícil levá-lo, pois ele estava totalmente dopado.

Shaka olhava intrigado para aquela cena, era primeira vez que via Mu assim, ele parecia bêbado, devia ser efeito de algum remédio. Observava Mu indo para o quarto aparado pelas enfermeiras, corou e virou a cara ao reparar que a roupa do hospital era aberta atrás, por impulso, voltou a olhar para o bumbum branquinho e perfeitinho de Mu. Não pode deixar de rir ao pensar na cara de Mu, se contasse a ele. Foi desperto de seus devaneios por alguém.

'Oi, você deve ser amigo do Mu, né?'

'Sim e você deve ser o doutor Mikako?' - virando para encarar a pessoa

'Sim, me chame só de Mikako, por favor, e você é?' - estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo

'Shaka... - apertando sua mão - o Mu vai ficar bem?'

'Ele está bem, mas perdeu muito sangue, precisei fazer uma transfusão de sangue. Ele vai precisar ficar em repouso absoluto, não fazer muito esforço e ficar longe do volante, é só o que eu peço.'

'Então ele vai ser liberado?'

'Depois dos exames, se não houver nenhum problema com a saúde dele, sim, eu irei liberá-lo para descansar em casa'

'Que ótima noticia! Eu tenho que avisar a A...Saori!'

'Depois que você avisar a Senhorita Saori não quer comer alguma coisa na cantina do hospital?'

'Eu vou aceitar o seu convite. Estou morrendo de fome'

'Tem um telefone ali no final do corredor, eu estarei te esperando aqui.'

'Tudo bem, eu não me demoro!'

Shaka ligou para Athena avisando que estava no hospital e que apesar do Mu ter perdido bastante sangue estava bem. Dada as notícias, ele voltou para perto da salinha onde estava e acompanhou Mikako até a lanchonete que havia no térreo, eles comeram, conversaram, se conheceram, Shaka percebeu que ele era uma pessoa simples e muito divertida, além de boa. Ele teve que sair, pois o chamaram no PS, Shaka terminou seu lanche, mas ao pagar viu que já estava tudo resolvido, se sentiu bem, nunca fizeram isso para ele, mas ele precisava devolver o favor só não sabia como. Resolveu voltar para a casa e descansar amanhã viria de novo no hospital...

No dia seguinte...

Mu estava sendo examinado pelo doutor Mikako

'Eu vou poder sair doutor?'

'Você vai poder ir para casa, mas vai ter que tomar cuidados.'

'Por exemplo..'

'Você vai ter que ficar em repouso total. Quer dizer sem exercícios físicos forçados..'

'Como, por exemplo, correr?'

'É, eu estou falando de todos, se é que você me entende' - olhou de esguelha para Mu

'A então você esta querendo dizer que...'

'Sem corrida, sem sexo, sem bebida ou balada, sem stress, sem dirigir, mesmo que você pudesse dirigir, você não pode sair da cidade, só descanso até você se recuperar totalmente e eu te liberar...'

'Porque você não me põe para dormir e só me acorda quando eu estiver bom?'

'A não é tão ruim... você só tem que descansar por um tempo! E você não precisa ficar na cama o tempo todo, dar uma caminhada vai te ajudar, mas nada muito longo.'

'Hum.. então eu já posso ir para casa?'

'Ainda não, não tenha pressa Mu...'

'É que eu preciso falar com um amigo meu...'

'Se você está falando do Shaka, não se preocupe ele virá aqui de novo.'

'De novo?'

'Sim, de novo, ontem ele veio e viu você.'

'Viu? Eu não lembro..'

'Ainda bem que você não lembra..'

'Como assim?'

'Ahm, digamos que se você lembrasse você estaria com vergonha agora...'

'Porque? O que eu fiz? Me fala!'

'Calma, não foi tão ruim assim, você só estava parecendo bêbado...'

'Mas eu fiz algo errado?'

'Acho que não porque você não pergunta para o Shaka?'

'Estão falando mal de mim?' - Shaka adentra o quarto de repente

'Não imagina! Nós não seríamos loucos!'

'Sei, você não, mas esse carneirinho eu não sei, ele é capaz de tudo...'

'Shaka eu posso falar com você?'

'Pode...'

'Bom, vou deixá-los a sós depois eu volto com os exames.'

'Tudo bem' - responderam os dois

Assim que ele saiu Shaka foi o primeiro a se pronunciar

'Mu o que você está fazendo? Porque veio aqui?'

'Nossa! Eu passo tudo isso por você, e é assim que você me agradece!'

'Não é isso Mu - corando pela sua rispidez - é que eu quero saber porque você fez isso... por que veio atrás de mim?'

'Porque eu queria saber sobre...'

'Sobre?'

'Eu queira entender o que essa carta significa - guiou sua mão para trás com a intenção de pegar a carta que tinha guardado no bolso - eiii..isso aqui é aberto atrás!'

'Eu percebi..'

'O que?'

'Bom, é que ontem - ele ficou um pouco corado ao lembrar da cena - você estava passeando com essa sua roupa nova...'

'Isso vai zoando da minha cara, eu não estou nem um pouco dodói' - disse fazendo um biquinho infantil.

'Ai, Mu não começa! Você está ótimo!'

'Hum, mas onde estão minhas coisas?' - observava melhor o quarto para tentar encontrar algo o que fosse seu

'Isso é uma coisa que eu não sei'

'Bom tudo bem depois eu pergunto para alguém, mas me diga o que você quis dizer naquela carta?'

'Eu não lembro...'

'Shaka! Você lembra sim, você não escreveu aquilo à toa, você pensa muito até para falar! Tem algo te incomodando e você não quer me dizer! Anda, diga, não me esconda nada!'

'Não é Mu, é que eu não sei o que dizer para você..'

'Porque Shaka? Você nunca teve problema com isso'

'Eu nunca tive.. você falou certo. Quando nós éramos crianças eu te contava tudo, pois éramos amigos, agora eu não sei mais o que somos!'

'Pra mim você continua sendo aquele meu amigo de anos atrás! Eu ainda não entendo porque você está bravo comigo! O que eu te fiz? Você devia ter me procurado e conversado comigo sobre isso..sobre essa sua incerteza, sobre sua raiva contida comigo...'

'Não Mu, eu não tenho raiva de você! Apenas mágoa, por você ter se esquecido que você tem amigos... e você não ligar que eles existem!'

'Mas eu não fiz isso! Eu saio sempre que eu posso com o pessoal, você que não quer ir junto...'

'Mu eu não estou falando só de mim, você falou quando você pode.. você quase nunca pode sair e se sai esquece que eles estão com você!'

'Você não pode dizer isso porque você não vai...'

'Eu não vou, mas já fui e já ouvi também comentários dos outros..'

'Quem falou o que?'

'Não tem importância agora Mu, desde que você começou com esses seus "relacionamentos" você tem se esquecido que existe outros onze cavaleiros que são seus amigos e que gostam de você!'

'Você não vai dizer nada?'

'Desculpa...'

'Ah...'

'Realmente desde que eu tento começar algo com alguém eu esqueço de vocês, mas é porque você sabe que eu tenho problema com relacionamentos! Então para não pensarem que eu não ligo para um eu me arrisco a perder os outros! Sabe, eu devo ser um imbecil mesmo, um dia eu vou ficar sem amigos e sem ninguém para amar, porque nem amar direito eu sei!'

'Mu..'

'Eu tento...eu finjo fazer uma coisa que eu não sei Shaka! Amar! Como uma pessoa consegue transar com uma pessoa e não consegue dormir na mesma cama?'

'Controle-se Mu'

'Me responda Shaka!'

'Sei lá, vai ver você não gosta realmente da pessoa'

'Tá vendo!'

'Mu deixe-me terminar, talvez você saiba, no seu inconsciente, que não é a pessoa que você realmente ame, que não é a pessoa com quem você realmente quer passar o resto de sua vida, afinal você só vai aprender mesmo quando achar uma pessoa certa, uma pessoa para se amar. Não adianta você tentar fazer uma coisa que você não quer, ou que está além do seu modo de pensar, você sabe que quando amar realmente vai querer estar do lado dessa pessoa até na hora de dormir.'

'Eu duvido muito, eu já tentei várias vezes, eu queria não ser assim, mas é como se meu corpo agisse sozinho, eu não me sinto bem enquanto eu não saio da cama...'

'Vai ver é um problema, trauma... só sei que se a pessoa ama de verdade não pode reclamar, pois ninguém é perfeito... e se te ama de verdade tem que aceitar, por mais que doa...'

'Mas pensa, deve ser muito ruim, você esperar que alguém te abrace e durma juntinho com você e em vez disso ela sai e vai dormir em outro lugar. Parece que você nem liga, aí fica nessa coisa de dar mais atenção para um, do que para outro.'

'Mu... atenção, carinho, amor, são coisas que você não controla o quanto vai dar para um ou para outro, não é igual a cosmos, ataques, treinos que você pode medir, controlar, saber quando vai usar ou não! Não existe meio termo, ou tem ou não tem!'

'Mas eu tenho carinho por vocês... isso eu garanto!'

'Isso eu sei, mas você age como se não existíssemos mais!'

'Então era por isso que você estava bravo comigo? É por causa disso que você foi embora?'

Shaka suspirou quando abriu a boca para responder a pergunta eles ouvem uma batida na porta

'Entre!'

'Oi desculpa, eu não queria atrapalhar vocês...'

'Que isso doutor, entre!'

'Eu trouxe seus exames...'

'E então!'

'Parece que você é feito de ferro ou de algum metal parecido, você não tem nenhuma fratura interna.'

'Serio então eu vou poder sair logo?'

'É provável... eu já te falei quais são os cuidados e o que você não deve fazer - Mu corou ao lembrar - e você vai ser liberado amanhã se não ocorrer nada de anormal.'

'Só amanhã?'

'Só amanhã sim senhor, e não reclame!'

'Hum...'

'Bom, eu vou sair, amanhã eu venho te buscar Mu'

'Você não vai ficar?'

'Não eu tenho que preparar as coisas lá em casa'

'Tudo bem...depois nós continuamos nossa conversa, nós ainda não terminamos...'

'Sim, então até amanha Mu, até amanhã Doutor Mikako...' - caminhando em direção da porta

'Ahm, Mu eu já venho. Tenho que falar um pouco com seu amigo.'

'Tudo bem, mas não falem mal de mim!' - vendo os dois saindo

'Pode deixar' - disse antes de fechar a porta

Do lado de fora

'Algum problema doutor?'

'Mikako, por favor'

'Mikako...'

'Bom, acho que você não terá problemas para cuidar de Mu, pois temos ótimos enfermeiros aqui, e um deles pode fazê-lo por você. Mas o principal você já sabe, amanhã eu te falo as ultimas indicações, mas eu queria... bem...'

'Queria...?'

'É que eu vim aqui para... - Shaka percebeu que ele estava acanhado - te convidar para jantar, algum dia, se você quisesse...'

'Ahm, por mim tudo bem... '- disse inocentemente

'Sério! Então pode ser amanhã às sete?'

'Pode.'

'Ótimo! Eu estarei lá!'

'Até amanha então.'

Shaka foi para casa pensando no que ele e Mu tinham falado e no convite de Mikako. Não acreditava que o médico de Mu poderia estar interessado nele... achava que era bobagem de sua cabeça, era só um encontro casual.

N/a's: Aee..mais um capitulo e vai ter mais pode deixar...quem acompanha outras fics, bem o das discípulas vocês sabem que está preso no pc da Poke e o caa tem o 17 feito aqui no pc...tem o 18 e o 19 também, mas eles não estão completos. Mas eu não vou postar agora o caa de castigo, porque tá tendo muito das pessoas lerem, mas não falarem nada sobre a fic..¬¬

Aaahh é mais uma coisa eu e teffy abrimos um site de fics, tá no começo, mas a gente vai melhorar, eu vou começar postar as fics la também, porque vai ter um dia que eu vou mandar esse site para aquele lugar! Uma coisa que a teffy não sabe, é que eu estou aprendendo a mexer no bol muhahahaha...

www(ponto)pdafics(ponto)weblogger(ponto)com(ponto)br

Kythnos é uma das maravilhosas ilhas gregas, e Loutra é uma cidade de lá , Gemini-sama também é cultura gente!

Eu mudei um pouco o jeito de escrever espero que gostem

Reviews

Nana: Hehehe valeu tia, pela força que você da pra gente. Isso é muito importante, você já deve ter feito o filme, mas como eu não vou fazer exatamente igual vai demorar pra descobrir..XD..o Mu tadinho ficou desesperado quando viu que tava sozinho lá na casa do Shakinha continue acompanhando se a facu deixar uauhuaha... bjus

Mikage: Nossa que sumida, hein dona Mikage! Heheheh... que triste, mas o shaka sempre volta pelo Mu, não é? Ou não? Rsrsrs.. bom continue acompanhando e dando opinião..certo? bxus

Mo: Acho que ainda em muita coisa a ser explicada, né? Mas também o Mu consegue, ele foi falar com Shaka justo no dia que ele ia embora, só porque ele queria sair escondido hehehhe, Eu adoro aquela imagem dos antigos saints, mas bem que podia ter uma side story sobre os verdadeiros, já que aquela imagem não é oficial.Está ai mais um cap, hehehe e para você ver, na época você tinha falado: feliz páscoa. Agora eu estou quase dizendo feliz dia das crianças ehheheh bjuss

Ia: Nhaaaiii . você já ouviu aquela frase "quando a esmola é muita o santo desconfia", hehehe eu tentarei não ser má com eles, mas tenho que te dizer, sem Mu e Shaka eu não vivo, com certeza eles são muito fofos e outras coisas mais bjuss


End file.
